


Living Arrangements

by cosmicmewtwo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicmewtwo/pseuds/cosmicmewtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one thing to be Goku's illicit lover. It was another thing entirely to be his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is a super-quick PWP that ended up being a sort of companion piece to "Left Hook." (I honestly intended “Left Hook” to be a stand-alone one shot, but Dragon Ball Super has fucked me up, man. So here we are.)

Vegeta knew it was still early when he was rudely awoken by the sensation of something nuzzling warmly into the back of his neck. Though time didn't seem to pass in the conventional sense on Beerus's world, Vegeta glanced at the hourglass at his bedside and saw the last few minutes of sand still trickling away. Minutes he could have been using for sleep.

Vegeta groaned and cursed into his pillow. He tried to roll over, to bury himself deeper in the sheets, but an arm snaked around his side, and the nose rubbing against his neck moved to his scalp, pushing into his hair.

“G'morning, Vegeta.” Goku's breath was warm against his neck.

“Fuck off.”

Vegeta could feel Goku's lips against the base of his skull, could literally feel the smile against his skin.

“You're such a grouch in the morning,” Goku murmured sleepily, pressing a soft kiss against Vegeta's neck. Vegeta shivered.

It had been Whis's brilliant idea a week earlier to move them into the same living quarters. The new room was in the base of the temple, closer to Beerus's own chambers—a “reward” for how quickly they were progressing through their training, Whis had explained. And Whis made them share it, to help them “further strengthen their bond.” Vegeta still wasn't sure if Whis had meant that in the context of training, or if it was a sarcastic jab at their more... extracurricular activities. Surely Whis was smart enough to have figured out what they had been getting up to in their downtime?

Either way, the loss of his personal space had left Vegeta bristling in annoyance. It was one thing to be Goku's illicit lover. It was another thing entirely to be his roommate.

“You know you have your own bed over there, right?” Vegeta growled, his voice muffled in his pillow.

“Yeah, but it's warmer here.”

Goku kissed Vegeta's neck again. His hand began to trail down Vegeta's stomach, his fingers rubbing gently against the ridges of Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta sucked in a breath as Goku's hand dipped lower, fingers sliding under the band of his briefs and brushing against Vegeta's suddenly hardening length.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed. His hand grabbed reflexively at Goku's forearm.

“Come on Vegeta,” Goku whispered against his neck. “A quickie before breakfast?”

Vegeta swallowed as Goku's hand wrapped around his arousal. He wanted nothing more than for Goku to continue, and hated that he did.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed again, taking in a sharp breath as Goku began to move his hand in slow, hard strokes. “Kakarot... we have too much work to do today for this. _Get off of me_.”

Straining against every natural impulse, Vegeta grabbed Goku's hand and wrenched it away. Pulling away from Goku, Vegeta threw the bedsheets off him and climbed out, leaving the warmth of bed and Goku behind.

“Aw, Vegeta,” Goku groaned.

“Don't,” Vegeta snapped. “Have you seen the list of tasks Whis has laid out for us this morning? There's no time for your whining. Get up!”

Goku blearily rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Okay, okay, I hear you.”

Vegeta grunted in response and turned away, walking into the room's attached bath suite. He slammed the door behind him and rubbed his hands down his face in frustration, muttering a slew of curses under his breath.

The two of them had been doing this for weeks now, and still all it took was a single touch from Goku's hands to unravel Vegeta entirely. It was ridiculous, and hugely inconvenient—trying to do chores with him every day was complicated when all Vegeta wanted to do every other moment was tear Goku's clothes off with his teeth. What were once simple tasks to Vegeta had quickly become gruelling exercises in trying to ignore his baser impulses.

Vegeta stripped down and turned on the shower. He stepped under the spray, treating himself to a long blast of cold water until his blood finally stopped thrumming. Taking in a slow, deep breath, he switched to the hot water

Vegeta barely had time to reach for the soap when the bathroom door opened.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. Goku was standing in the doorway, completely naked, one hand stretched behind his head, scratching the back of his neck. Vegeta struggled against the urge to throw a shampoo bottle in his general direction.

“There are other showers, Kakarot!” Vegeta snarled.

Goku yawned and stretched, then stepped into the shower as if Vegeta had said nothing at all. Vegeta's hand reached threateningly for the nearest bottle.

“Come on, Vegeta, no need to be so territorial,” Goku teased. “Might as well save some water, huh?”

“Could you leave me alone for _five minute_ s?” Vegeta growled. “I don't remember the last time I had a moment's peace to _myself_.”

Goku stepped closer to Vegeta under the spray of water. For a moment, Vegeta was mesmerized by the way the water ran in rivulets down his chest and arms, tracing the outlines of skin and muscle.

“You're all talk,” Goku laughed, and took advantage of Vegeta's distraction by pulling him close, pressing their bodies together.

“Kakarot.” Vegeta meant to sound threatening, but felt his breath hitching in his throat. “I mean it. _Get out_.”

Goku dipped his head downward, pressing a kiss to Vegeta's throat. Even under the hot spray of water and steam, Vegeta felt suddenly overwhelmed by Goku's scent, felt his mind begin to cloud over with it as his skin began to burn under Goku's touch.

“Yeah?” Goku kissed at his jawline. “So all those times you came sneaking into my room late at night before Whis moved us in together... Funny habit for someone who insists on being left alone.”

Vegeta glared at him, feeling a hot flush rise to his face “You're the one who started _that_ particular habit.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right,” Goku laughed, his voice sounding warm and light as it echoed in the shower. Vegeta wondered vaguely what his moans might sound like reverberating against the walls, and briefly envisioned himself slamming Goku against the tiles, pinning him there with ki rings, taking him before he even had a chance to react—

Goku pressed his lips to Vegeta's and the fantasy abruptly dissolved away. Vegeta growled against his lips in protest, but Goku's hands tangled into Vegeta's damp hair, trapping their faces together. Vegeta bit down on Goku's lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, and Goku responded by pushing him against the wall, trapping Vegeta against the wall with his body. He rocked his hips into Vegeta's, and Vegeta's groan was smothered in their kiss.

Vegeta felt himself growing hard, his resolve crumbling like dust in Goku's fingers, and Vegeta wanted to hate him for it. To hate how easily his heart pounded for him, how his knees nearly shook, how he couldn't stop aching for every part of him—

“Damn it, Kakarot,” Vegeta hissed against Goku's mouth, digging his fingernails into Goku's back hard enough to leave marks. “We're going to be late—”

Goku pulled away slightly. “We have a long day ahead of us, Vegeta,” he said, looking down at him with a crooked grin. “And I really don't wanna have to put up with your bad mood the whole time.”

Suddenly, Goku had pulled away entirely, and knelt on the floor at Vegeta's feet.

“What the hell are you doing—” Vegeta's words were cut off mid-gasp as Goku wrapped his hand around Vegeta's obvious arousal.

Goku smiled up from his place on the floor, his eyes glittering underneath wet eyelashes. He licked his lips as he moved his hand in long, slow strokes down Vegeta's length. “Making sure you're in a good mood.”

Vegeta began to curse under his breath, his body sagging involuntarily against the wall as Goku mouthed against the base of his cock. Vegeta felt himself growing achingly hard at the touch of Goku's lips, and whatever shred of resistance he had left sublimated when Goku's mouth pressed against his tip.

Goku flicked his tongue against the tip of Vegeta's cock, then lapped down the length of it, one hand still gripping firmly at the base. Vegeta sucked in a sharp breath, his knees almost buckling beneath him. Goku pressed him harder into the wall, his other hand wrapping around the back of Vegeta's thigh as support.

Goku spent several long, painful moments teasing Vegeta's length with his lips and tongue, his mouth sucking wetly down the side as his hand continued its slow, steady strokes. Vegeta gritted his teeth, frustrated at Goku's teasing, desperate to sink himself into the warmth of Goku's mouth and throat. Grabbing a handful of Goku's hair, Vegeta pulled Goku's head back, forcing him to pull his mouth away and look up at Vegeta. Water sprayed against his face, running down his jaw and neck and eagerly bobbing throat.

“We don't have all morning, Kakarot,” Vegeta growled, and without warning, he forced himself into Goku's mouth.

Goku sputtered around Vegeta's girth, and Vegeta groaned at the vibration. Hands still fisted into Goku's hair, he thrust slowly into Goku's mouth, pushing in until his cock nudged at the back of his throat, demanding to be taken even deeper. Goku responded by bobbing his head back, tongue still pressing against Vegeta's length, and slid back down, his lips meeting his fist as he began to pump Vegeta faster.

Vegeta braced himself against the wall, one hand still clutching the back of Goku's hair. The stifling warmth of the water and steam and Goku's mouth were nearly unbearable, and Vegeta caught himself panting in some mix of discomfort and desperate need. He bit his lip and looked down, and the sight of Goku's lips pressing at his cock was almost enough to ruin him completely. Vegeta groaned.

Without slowing his pace, Goku looked up. His gaze met Vegeta's, his eyes glinting with something like mischief, challenging him to look away. Vegeta couldn't. He couldn't tear away from the sight of Goku kneeling before him, swallowing him, greedily worshipping from his place on the floor. Vegeta pulled at Goku's hair, forcing him down until his lips kissed the base of his cock, and that was all it took.

Vegeta stuttered a moan as he rode his orgasm, fingers knotted so tightly into Goku's hair that Goku tried to cry out but choked. Fluid spluttered down his chin and Vegeta felt himself weakening at the sight, half-wishing he had pulled out and finished on his face instead. _Next time,_ Vegeta thought from somewhere in his daze, giving one last thrust into Goku's mouth as Goku eagerly tried to swallow everything he could.

Finally, Vegeta released his hair. He sagged heavily against the wall, still panting, and watched as Goku leaned away from him and began to stand up.

“Feel better?” Goku teased, and Vegeta's gaze was drawn to his lips as he wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his hand.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's shoulders and pulled him close against himself.

“I swear to god, Kakarot, if we're late, you're going to pay for it,” he hissed, dragging his teeth against Goku's throat. “After Whis is finished punishing us, I'm going to fuck you so hard that it'll wake Beerus.”

“I dunno, Vegeta,” Goku laughed. “I'm not sure that's a punishment?”

“Shut up, Kakarot.”

Vegeta pressed against Goku, crushing their lips together in one final act of frustration. The water cascaded around them, embracing them in a shroud of steam, and Vegeta failed to notice when Goku smiled against his lips.


End file.
